


Take It

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talk of Fisting, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: It's not often Newt and Percival get a night in like this. Even rarer when Newt takes it on himself to leave Percival a shivers wreck of boneless pleasure.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> For the wonderful @gramanderprompts over on tumblr who wanted a one shot Percival x Newt because they reached 800 followers.

It wasn’t often they got to do this. There was nothing pressing for the following day for either of them. No meetings scheduled, no planning to do for another case. No creatures to rescue, no sighting of some new wild beast to go and chase down. It was a rare night and Percival sighed as fingers stroked down his back, feather light and slippery with some oil Newt had picked up on his travels. He grumbled deep in his chest as the fingers turned firm and they skittered along the muscles next to his spine. They began kneading into the remains of the knots and continued their venture south. Percival groaned when the fingers dug into the globes of his backside and whined when fingers probed at his entrance.

They’d already had sex that evening but it seemed that Newt was insistent in wrecking him. Fingers pushed into Percival gently and Newt hummed in satisfaction. While they’d cast a few lazy cleansing spells on the bed and to get the worst of the mess off themselves they hadn’t been very thorough and no doubt Newt was pulling his fingers through the remnants of their earlier coupling. Percival shuddered when the fingers brushed over a sensitive spot in him. Knowing Newt it wasn’t an accidental touch but rather a teasing, drawn out ploy to get him off again. They’d done it a few times in the past, Newt pushing him over the edge repeatedly, pulling noises he’d never thought possible to make from his throat. Percival’s mind stuttered to a halt as another finger joined and three were now insistently pushing into him.

“Still so loose and wet.” Newt leant forward to purr in his ear. The motion pushed his fingers deeper and Percival huffed out a groan. He’d thought it was too soon to get him hard again but his body was doing its best to prove him wrong. Newt slowly pulled his fingers out and Percival shivered as a mix of oil and come trickled down between his legs.

“I wonder…” Newt murmured as another finger pushed against his entrance. It slowly sank in, the stretch making Percival shift around, Newt’s free hand petting his lower back but not relenting from the gentle pressure.

“Oh fuck.” Percival whined as Newt began pulling his fingers out again, the tips of his fingers pushing down on his prostate briefly.

“That’s it. I like to hear you.” Newt encouraged him, his fingers once again moving into his body. It was a slow slide of perfect torture and Percival could feel his cock filling out. He writhed against the bedsheets trapped under him and Newt watched the play of his oiled back in the low light appreciatively. Percival pushed back onto his fingers, head buried in the crook of his arm as he tried to chase the pleasure.

Newt’s fingers were moving easier now, not quite clamped down in the tight heat and he watched Percival’s body open up for him. A thought struck him and he smiled.

“I wonder,” he began as his fingers pushed down again and pulled a gasp from Percival, “you’ve take four fingers so easily. How much more could you take?”

It’s something they’d talked about before in the fleeting moments before sleep. Darkness providing enough cover to hide any shame they felt talking about fantasies. Percival mentioned the enjoying the feeling of fullness, of pushing his limits. Admittedly Newt hadn’t ever considered the idea before but the image that his mind had conjured up stayed with him. Neither of them had brought it up again, until now. Percival let out a moan and his hips twitched, body warring between friction against his cock and the fullness Newt’s fingers provided. The wizard on his back chuckled and twisted his fingers as he pulled them out.

“I reckon you could take it.” It was almost conversational except his free hand slid along Percival’s back, nails lightly raking along the skin. The oil mixed with sweat and glistened. He ran his thumb along the edge of where his fingers disappeared into Percival and got a quivering moan in response. Newt smiled to himself, his main objective was to reduce Percival to pile of blissed out, incoherent loose muscles. It seemed that he was on the right track.

Gently he teased his thumb along the rim, muttering in Percival’s ear about how filthy he looked, already stuffed full and begging for more. The way he rutted into the bedsheets to find more pleasure. The whines were getting stuck in Percival’s throat as Newt slowly pressed his thumb down, forcing him to take it, his body having to make more room for it before Newt teasingly pulled it out again. They repeated the motion a few more times and each time Newt would pull back just before Percival felt like it was too much pressure, too much pleasure.

“You’re going to take it all, aren’t you?” Newt kept up a litany, his free hand taking hold of his own cock. He pumps his hand into Percival in time with his strokes. “You’re such a greedy little slut for me, and only me. You want to feel my hand in you, don’t you?” Newt’s voice trembled as his own pleasure built. He could see and feel Percival trembling under him.

“All you need is a bit of a firm push and you’ll have taken it all. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He could hear Percival moaning into the pillow and occasionally caught a glimpse of lips between teeth as he writhed. Newt wanted to tease him some more but he was so close to the edge where pleasure toppled over into the blinding shudders of an orgasm. He worked his fingers faster, pushing down on Percival’s prostate on every other push. He could feel the fine tremors as Percival’s muscles tensed in anticipation.

“All you need is one more firm push.” he gasped out. Percival was almost too lost in his impending orgasm to hear. Newt pulled his thumb away and roughly pushed four fingers back into Percival and let his fingers spread lax rather than have them tightly pulled together as he jabbed down. Percival’s back arched up, eyes scrunched shut and mouth open but no noise came out as he spilled onto the bed sheets below him. The tightness around Newt’s fingers clamped down before gently pulsing around him in aftershocks. Newt let up on the pressure but didn’t pull his fingers out as his other hand moved on his cock. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, watching Percival slump onto the bed boneless and heaving for breath. Then Percival turned his head and looked at Newt over his shoulder, hair a mess, pupils blown wide and lips bitten red. With a grunt Newt spilled over Percival’s back and he tried not to topple over into the mess. Instead he managed to stay upright just long enough to pull his hand from Percival’s loose hole and slide over to the side where he collapsed into a pile next to the other man. When he opened his eyes he found Percival watching him with a small smile and was gifted with a soft peck on the lips. It was the thank you neither of them would ever voice but understood unsaid all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - I'm @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
